The New Plague
by Talim Sparrow
Summary: Sequel To My Dream, Not completely necessary to read the first story but read it anyway because I think it's good : . Felicia and Jareth have been happily married in the labyrinth for almost five years when the plague returns.
1. Character Recap

**A/N I realize that I said it would be awhile before I put up a sequel but I got stuck on a PotC fanfic, thankfully I wait until I write quite a bit before I put it up so its still on my computer waiting. This story was originally going to be a completely separate story, but I decided to use it for the sequel. I switched it out of first person because I was reading a book where one of my favorite writers uses it and she notes how it's a bad idea to get in that habit. So tell me if you like it better this way. As usual I own nothing that is not mine. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: Character Recap**

Felicia – Worked at the Labyrinth restaurant for 3 years before moving away and marrying Bill. Bill left her after two years and she returned to Labyrinth and fell in love with Jareth. At the end of the last story she married Jareth and was pregnant with twins, Little Jareth and Victoria.

Jareth – Goblin King and owner of the Labyrinth restaurant. Jareth went to the aboveground to try and get Sarah to love him. When she rejected him again, Jareth opened several businesses and became a workaholic to suppress the pain he felt. He fell in love with Felicia when she first started working for him but did not pursue her because she was engaged. When she returned he fell in love all over again and asked her to marry him.

Mark – Waiter, works for Jareth.

Valerie – Waitress at the Labyrinth and best friend of Felicia; currently dating Sir Didymus. Loves to shop and plan parties.

Sarah – Jareth's former crush and Felicia's competition.

Dave – Felicia's brother. Single father of Carla and Jason. Works in a warehouse.

Carla – Dave's daughter

Jason – Dave's son.

Sir Didymus – Fox creature from the Labyrinth. Dating Valerie.

Hoggle – Dwarf from the Labyrinth. Felicia's confidant.

Bill – Felicia's ex-husband; got his ass kicked by Jareth on two occasions.


	2. The First Year

**A/N Own nothing, I am trying to make it so that new readers are not required to go back to the first story so I apologize to my loyal fans (Hi!) if I repeat anything. I also apologize to my new readers if I forget to reexplain something. Hopefully that won't be an issue.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2: The First Year**

Felicia looked out of her bedroom window. She tried to use her eyes to follow a trail through the twists and turns of the maze. Even after five years she was still amazed by how large the place was. In general the labyrinth never let her get lost as a royal courtesy since she was the queen now. However, she could see how dangerous it might be for some people who didn't know their way around.

Her first days in the labyrinth were amazing. Jareth was so protective of her and their unborn children. They quickly fell into a routine. Every morning Jareth would have the cook prepare a good breakfast for her and then he would show her to different parts of the labyrinth. She must have walked at least 10 miles every day and the entire time Jareth would try to hold onto her. Most of the time she thought it was sweet but on her grumpier days she would tell him how annoying it was for his hand to constantly be on her stomach and back.

It was very hard for her to walk so far during the last two months of the pregnancy. During that time Jareth would just take her to a nice spot to spend the day. For the most part she was very content until she started feeling very scared about giving birth and also feeling very lonely. Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle would keep her company whenever Jareth had to tend to something in the labyrinth and the goblins were always willing to help her out but she couldn't help but notice a lack of intelligent females.

Once Jareth had all of his power restored he began to let Didymus visit the aboveground again to continue to date Valerie. It was no surprise when he decided that he wanted to propose to her, however he didn't know how it would work. Didymus did not want to leave the labyrinth forever or give up all the extra years of life that he would have. He spent weeks discussing this with Felicia before she decided to talk Jareth into letting Valerie in on the secret. Didymus proposed and brought Valerie down to see Felicia and the labyrinth.

Valerie took the news rather well. She was very excited to see how big Felicia had gotten and now she would be able to help out with the birth. She wasn't happy to see Didymus' true form though. She loved him very much but she didn't think she could spend her life with a fox. Jareth decided to let him keep his human form as a wedding gift. Now everyone was happy and Valerie had a huge wedding.

When Felicia went into labor, Jareth was visiting another kingdom. He really didn't want to leave her so late in the pregnancy, but something was wrong that he said might affect them someday. Felicia and Valerie were able to control the goblins well enough to make them useful. Hoggle held her hand and Didymus mostly just stood there.

Felicia found one of the major downfalls of living in the underground. There were no doctors so that means no painkillers. All the underground had was healers which were kind of magical doctors but they wouldn't be able to help in this situation and Felicia didn't know any. Apparently they were rare anyway. Felicia wanted to try to wait until Jareth got back, but knew she had no choice.

Valerie excitedly called out when she could see the first baby's head and Felicia screamed with all she had in her, "Goblin King, get your ass here now!!!" That was all it took and Jareth was besides her. He stood on the opposite side of Hoggle and was holding her. It took a long time and a lot of screaming before the first baby came out and she was starting on the second.

One of the female goblins took the baby and cleaned him up. It didn't take very long and soon Jareth was holding little Jareth. Felicia smiled quickly but didn't have much time before she was back in pain and the next one was coming. The little girl came out much quicker and the goblin took her away to be cleaned. After all was done and cleaned up Jareth got on the bed next to Felicia and held her in one arm and little Jareth in the other. Felicia held Victoria and they were happy for a long time.

Felicia was concerned for how quickly the children would age. She knew that they would age slower but she really didn't want to have infants for hundreds of years. Jareth explained to her that they would age as humans until they were five years old and then they would begin to age as slowly as the Fae. She was glad about that. She could handle them being five for a long time.


	3. Little Jareth and Victoria

**A/N Own Nothing; Thank you to Dragonfly2224 and miss anonymous for being the first reviewers of my new story.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3: Little Jareth and Victoria**

Felicia went to the throne room where Jareth was taking care of some kingly business. She was glad that she wasn't expected to dress like a queen. She loved her t-shirts and jeans and did not want to change just because she now ruled the goblins. The goblins probably really didn't care what she wore anyway; they spent most of their time in rags.

Jareth was in the throne room with a bunch of goblins, some of which were playing with little Jareth which they nicknamed L.J. Felicia smiled at her little boy. L.J. was not like his father at all. He was a little over four years old now and he adored his father but his personality and looks were nothing like his. He had Felicia's brown hair which was down to his shoulders. Jareth didn't want to cut it. He also had Felicia's dark brown eyes.

L.J. was a very patient, laid back child. He loved spending time with the goblins and really didn't mind if there wasn't anyone paying any attention to him. He followed Jareth whenever he went anywhere but once he was near him he just sat down and amused himself. He liked to talk when there was someone around to listen and that usually was his sister. L.J. already had a little bit of proficiency for magic but not much. He could levitate small toys and steal cookies from the kitchen.

Felicia looked around and didn't see Victoria anywhere. "Jareth, where is your daughter?"

Jareth looked up from what he was reading and looked around the room. "I haven't seen her yet today. I thought she was with you." He looked to one of the goblins, "Find her."

A few goblins left immediately to find the missing princess and Felicia rolled her eyes. Victoria didn't need a search party. Maybe L.J. would but not her. Felicia went back to the stairs and called out, "Victoria! Where are you?" The castle echoed so she was sure there was a good chance she heard. Felicia didn't hear a response, but a few minutes later she heard the clunking of her new shoes as she hopped down the stairs.

Victoria walked in and looked up with her blue-green eyes. She had long blonde hair that she liked to keep in a headband. She was not like her brother at all. She acted like a princess. Not in a spoiled brat way, but she always carried herself like she was someone important. She always looked like she was too deep in thought for a four year old. Felicia swore she had the mind of a thirty year old science or history person inside that small body. She very rarely spoke which was good for L.J. since she made a good listener. Her magic was about the same level as his, but she couldn't levitate yet. She was better with colors. Anything she touched she could turn to the color she wanted. Usually she turned all of her clothes purple which always made Jareth smile.

Victoria sat and began t play with L.J. and the goblins. Felicia went over and tried to sit in Jareth's lap but he was so involved with something that he barely even noticed her. Usually he would take any opportunity to give her attention. "Is something wrong?"

Jareth sighed and rubbed his forehead, "The plague has spread into our kingdom. We have been lucky for almost five years now since it was found three kingdoms over. In the past week we have reports of five goblins, two fierys, and one stone pillar dead from an unknown illness. It seems to take it's time though. From the reports I have received they were all ill for about a month before their death"


	4. Hoggle Needs Help

**A/N Own Nothing. Review please, I like hearing what you think. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Hoggle Needs Help**

Felicia looked at Jareth in horror. How could so much go wrong so quickly? She had heard of the stories in the neighboring areas but she thought that they would have more warning when it started to affect them. "Are the children safe?" Felicia and Jareth both looked at the kids. L.J. continued to play not noticing, but Victoria looked up and saw the fear.

Jareth shook his head. "I don't know. I think they should stay out of the labyrinth until this is over. That way they might be less likely to catch it."

Felicia knelt by Jareth and whispered, "How bad was it last time?" She remembered Jareth telling her that a plague had killed both of his parents. She didn't know if it had hurt anyone else.

"It was over two thousand years ago so I am not 100% sure. I think it may have wiped out close to half the population."

Felicia's eyes widened. She knew that she hadn't lived in the underground long but she had talked to some of the women goblins there. They lived very long lives and yet they still had a great deal of trouble having children. A couple was lucky to have two and considered themselves blessed when they would have a third. Half the population would have taken a long time to replace.

"L.J., Victoria, I want both of you two to stay inside the castle. Try to keep to your bedrooms and the playroom." Felicia figured that would be the safest place for them to be. They had those three rooms to themselves with the exception of a few goblins that would care for them or clean.

L.J. just said ok, but Victoria looked at them questioningly. Felicia didn't answer and Jareth looked away. Victoria started glaring and turned towards L.J. for a minute. She didn't say anything but L.J. looked like he was paying attention. Finally L.J. spoke up, "Vicky wants to know why and if we are going to get sick too."

Both Jareth and Felicia stared at L.J. with shocked looks. Jareth was able to speak again first, "It is only to keep you safe and I hope not. Now will you please tell your mother and me how you were able to know what Victoria wanted?"

"She told me." L.J. got up and took Victoria's hand, "She talks to me. She says we are going to play upstairs now. Is that alright daddy?"

Jareth nodded and waited until they left, "She is telepathic." Felicia continued to stare at the doorway for awhile.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about her communicating anymore." Felicia looked out the window again this time saddened by what was going on.

Jareth came up behind her and held her tightly around her waist. He buried his head in her hair and stood there for a while until Felicia noticed her friend was coming up the main path.

"Valerie and Didymus are here." Felicia ran to the main door to greet them. She knew that she would never make it in time since there were so many hallways to go through. Even in the castle the place would randomly change.

When Felicia got to the main lobby she was expecting to see her happy-go-lucky best friend. Instead Valerie's eyes were full of tears and she was out of breath from running. Didymus stood besides her looking very unhappy as well. Something was very wrong here. They were the two happiest people in all the underground or even aboveground. "Valerie what's the matter. What's wrong?"

Valerie ran over to Felicia and grabbed her arms. "It's Hoggle. I think he caught that plague thing that has been going around. We have to do something. There must be a healer somewhere in this kingdom that can help."

Felicia began to do what she usually does when she gets hit with bad news that she can't cope with. She completely passes the panic stage and became extremely calm. Her eyes seemed to look past everything and she was totally inside of her head. She walked back towards the throne room with Valerie and Didymus following behind her.

Jareth was still sitting at the window when Felicia walked in. At first he was happy to see her, but then he noticed the way she was acting. "What is going on?"

"Hoggle has the plague. Is there anyone who can help?" Felicia asked very calmly. Valerie and Didymus were holding each other trying to comfort the other.

Jareth thought for a few minutes. "I do not know if we have a healer that could even try." That did it for Felicia; she started to cry as well. She still stood straight and tried to look composed but the tears were coming down her cheeks in quick streams. If no one could help her friend then he was done for.

Didymus eventually was able to speak, "What about the Lady Morgana, your highness? I believe that she still has a residence inside of the labyrinth."

"Morgana is not really a healer, but still I guess it would be worth a try. She is a very powerful witch. Take Felicia and try to find her home. Bring her to Hoggle's shack and I will meet you there. If she resists tell her that I sent for her."

The three of them left after Felicia gave a few goblins some instructions on watching the children. Didymus said he had never met the witch but he knew the area where she was rumored to live. While they walked Didymus told them of all the horror stories he had heard about Morgana. Apparently she had been living in the labyrinth for a little over one hundred years and everyone was afraid of her. By the time the three of them were in sight of the small house no one wanted to knock on the door.


	5. Morgana's Story

**A/N Own Nothing. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Morgana's Story**

Morgana was having another restless night, just like she had almost every night. She pulled at her hair trying to make the visions of her past go away. Every time she closed her eyes she drifted back into the nightmare. In her dreams she was still a normal human being, well not normal, never normal. She was a young girl sitting in her bedroom. Morgana tried to fight it, but slowly she drifted back into her memories.

Morgana was sitting in her room quietly. She was only about 16 years old, but she was already angry and bitter. She was born without sight and her mother had died in childbirth. Her father hated her from that day on. Every night he would come home drunk and if she was lucky he would leave her alone. If she wasn't then she was in for a beating. Over the years her father had broken many of her bones but had never taken her to a doctor or hospital so now at sixteen she could not move very well and didn't remember ever being able to walk. Anytime she tried she would scream out in pain.

One good thing came from her aging; her vision began to get better as she grew. The light hurt her eyes very much, but now at least she could make out the blur that was her father when he came into the room. She could hear him climbing up the stairs and smell the alcohol. She listened carefully and held her breath trying to be as silent as possible. Then she cried out and shut her eyes. The door had opened and the harsh light hit her delicate eyes. She squinted and saw a blur come towards her and the next thing she knew she was hit to the ground.

She stayed still and tried to zone out while her father continued to hurt her. She tried to separate her mind and body. Morgana searched her head for happy memories but only found one. The neighbor girl that lived in the next house over used to come over and practice reading to her. She read her a wonderful story about a king and a fantasy world. Morgana smiled to herself as she wished that she could be there.

Morgana barely noticed her father as she continued to remember the story. She couldn't remember the king's name. What was it? Finally it clicked in her head as she said it out loud, "Goblin King." Her father stopped for a second hearing her speak for the first time. She wished with all her heart that the goblin king would take her away to his castle or anywhere but there. Morgana heard thunder rumbling and then silence. Where was her father? He went easy on her that day.

Morgana felt someone pull her up and put her back into her chair. She bit her lip as the pain jolted through her. She felt hands over her eyes and when they were gone she could see clearly. The light still hurt her but she was able to see the man that saved her. The man stood there in his black clothes and blonde hair that seemed to go in every direction. She was overjoyed at what she could see now. He picked her up and took her to the labyrinth.

Over the next many years, Morgana found she had a talent for witchcraft that she suspected surpassed Jareth's magic. Jareth only stopped in once in awhile to check in on Morgana and once he was sure she was alright he stopped visiting. Morgana loved to be alone. She was able to heal most of her body enough to be able to get around. It was still painful and she was slow but it was better than being confined to a bed. She never had any friends with the small exception of a man who used to help her with gardening. They would chat but she hadn't seen him in at least fifty years after some argument they had.

A knock at the door brought Morgana out of her surprisingly peaceful sleep. She turned a bit trying to decide if it would be worth it to get out of bed. It was a long way to the door for her. Finally she yelled out, "Come in" and slowly got herself up and dressed. She could barely remember the last time she had visitors. It must have been at least a year since someone came asking for a potion.


	6. Asking for Help

**A/N Own Nothing. Do you like the story? It's feeling a bit unloved.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 6: Asking for Help**

Felicia knocked on the door impatiently. It was a few seconds before she heard an answer and she slowly opened the door and looked around inside. There was a small living area with the kitchen in the same room. There was a small couch and all of the walls were full of bookcases and shelves all holding books, spices, and an assortment of candles, pots and other strange items. A woman was slowly coming out of the only door she saw other than the front door. She was a small, thin woman; about the same height as Felicia with long dark black hair that went to her waist. She was wearing a comfortable looking black dress.

Felicia stared at the woman for a long time. She was expecting someone that looked like the evil witches she had read about. Morgana was no wicked witch of the west. She looked up at Felicia and her silver eyes almost sparkled. Her face was very pretty even though she kept her lips in a scowl. Felicia's thoughts were interrupted as Morgana finally spoke, "Close the damn door, you are letting the light in." Felicia took that moment to notice that even in the low light Morgana was squinting.

Once everyone was inside and the door was shut Felicia began to introduce herself and her friends and explain why they were there. "Jareth said that you might be able to help with the plague. We were hoping you could try on one of our friends and if you are able to save him you might be able to save the whole kingdom."

Morgana started moving towards the fireplace to get it going while she thought about it. "I am not a healer. I have some healing abilities but it is very limited. I specialize more in potions. Why don't you find someone else?" She put a couple logs on the fire and snapped her fingers to light it.

Felicia almost started to panic, "Please, there are no healers in the labyrinth and all the healers from the other kingdoms are trying to get rid of the plague in their own area. You are all we have. We have to save Hoggle and the rest of the labyrinth."

Morgana quickly looked over at Felicia and nodded. Hoggle was her gardener all those many years ago. He was very good at it too. She would pay him in baked goods and some conversation. However it ended quickly when he professed his love for her and she turned him down.

Morgana slowly began to pack while she thought about Hoggle. It had been so long since she had seen him. She often wished that she had never had the argument with him. She did care for him but never considered herself capable of actual love. She still would have liked to have been…. What were they? They weren't really friends but slightly enjoyed talking with each other now and then. They were two lonely people that liked being lonely together.

Valerie began to get impatient at Morgana's slowness. "Could you please hurry it up? By the time you finish packing up your herbs or whatever you are packing he will be dead." Didymus' eyes grew wide and he tried to motion to her to keep her mouth shut.

It was too late. Morgana's temper was extremely short. She spun quickly to face Valerie and on top of her suddenly getting pissed off she was now in more pain. As soon as her glare hit Valerie's eyes everything that was glass in her house exploded. Felicia and Valerie both cowered a bit trying to protect themselves from the glass that was now covering most of the floor.

Morgana turned back looking at the ground. She hated losing her temper. It made her feel like she was becoming her father. What she hated even more than that was losing control of her magic. The only reason she studied it in the first place was to learn control and she still had a long way to go. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Soon everything she was looking for began to pack itself. It was much quicker but Morgana hated depending on magic to do everything for her.

Morgan picked up the bag, a large black hat and her broom and walked out the door. She wanted to actually walk to Hoggle's house out of principle but she knew that she would never make it and that it would waste a lot of time. She put the hat on to shield her eyes and steadied herself on her broom noticing the large smile that Felicia was trying to hide. "Yes, yes I realize how horribly stereotypical this is but if you want to get there quickly I will have to ride."

Felicia nodded but continued to smile and started walking. This time Morgana made cracks about Valerie needing to hurry up. Morgana did like to ride the broom but not this slowly. She had to keep it at a normal walking pace so that she could stay near the rest of them.

Felicia tried to make some conversation with Morgana during the long walk but it was obvious that Morgana was not really a talker. Felicia understood since usually she was an ear for Valerie most of the time. By the time they got to Hoggle's house they were all starving. Ludo was sitting outside and waved to them. Jareth really needed to teach Felicia how to poof in and out wherever she wanted. Sadly Felicia didn't seem to have any power in the labyrinth. She could transport herself to the aboveground whenever she pleased but that was it.

Morgana hesitated outside of the door. She took a deep breath and walked in.


	7. Diagnosis

**A/N Own Nothing. Someone show me some love :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7: Diagnosis**

Jareth was waiting in Hoggle's living room. He saw Morgana and smiled at her. "I am glad you decided to help. The kingdom will be forever grateful if you could fix this."

Morgan looked at Jareth for a minute. He looked exactly the same as when she saw him last. "I make no promises. Healing is not easy and wears me out quickly. I am not sure how much help I will be." The last time Morgana had tried to heal someone she was unable to move for a month. She couldn't even remember if she was successful.

Felicia gave Jareth a quick hug and led Morgana into Hoggle's bedroom. Jareth tried to stop her from going in there but Felicia wanted to check on him and wouldn't listen. She got a shock when she found that Hoggle was not in the bedroom alone. Sarah was sitting on the side of the bed and jumped up right away when she saw Felicia.

Hoggle was asleep and they tried to keep quiet as they said their quick hellos. Sarah was obviously worried. "I haven't seen any of them for almost 3 months. I called and called but Hoggle never came so I found my way back in." Felicia nodded trying to keep her head. She still couldn't stand to be near Sarah. It bothered her more knowing that Jareth and Sarah had been in Hoggle's house while she was not there. She trusted Jareth but she still didn't like it.

Morgana moved closer to Hoggle and put her bag down. Jareth came in and held Felicia trying to comfort her. He very quietly whispered into her ear, "Jealous? You look cute when you're jealous." Felicia playfully batted him away and sat down on a chair near the bed. Morgana continued to just look him over for a few more minutes. Hoggle's skin was pale but other than that there were no real outward signs that something was wrong.

Morgana put her hands over him and a green light came from her palms and she slowly started to move them over him while she concentrated. Hoggle must have been able to feel it because he began to stir a bit. Morgana continued not really noticing until Hoggle woke up. He sat up coughing a bit and in a flash Sarah and Felicia were both right next to him. Felicia glared at Sarah for a second hating to have another reason to feel competitive with her.

Hoggle looked surprised and glanced around quickly, "What is everyone doing here? Doesn't anyone respect a man's privacy?"

Sarah answered first, "I called and you never came."

"Valerie and Didymus thought you had the plague or something." Felicia hoped that they were wrong.

Hoggle just looked at them for a moment, "Well I haven't been feeling perfect, a little weak maybe but that could be anything."

Jareth came to the end of the bed, "Well since the plague is starting to become more serious we have to be sure."

The green light was still coming from Morgana's palms and her eyes were still staring off into the distance. Hoggle didn't even notice her until right then, "No, no." He got up right out of bed and moved to the other side of the room. As soon as he was out of the green light Morgana was brought back to reality and crumpled to the floor. "I refuse to have her anywhere near me."

Jareth picked Morgana up easily and held her until she started getting her strength back. Felicia glared at Hoggle, "I don't care what you refuse to do. If she can help you, then why not let her? As your queen, I order you to let her try." That was the first time Felicia ever really pushed her role as a queen. Everyone stared at her in mild shock.

Hoggle turned and went and sat in his living room trying to get away from them. It didn't work, they all followed. Valerie was making everyone some dinner and was surprised and happy to see Hoggle up. "Does this mean Hoggle is all better? I didn't think it would be that easy." She served everyone and sat down in front of him hoping he would confirm what she thought.

Jareth put Morgana down in a chair and stayed standing. "He didn't stay still for the initial exam." Morgana ate a bit but didn't say anything. Everyone was waiting to hear what she found. Hoggle was obviously still going to try to get out of it.

"I do not have the plague. I am just getting old. We don't need her." Hoggle crossed his arms and refused to say anything more. Felicia tried to examine him closely. Was he having trouble breathing or was he just breathing hard because he was mad?

Finally Morgana spoke, "You need someone Hoggle." Her voice came out much softer than it was earlier. "Don't let your pride get in the way. I cannot be the only person that you ever had a crush on." Everyone looked at Hoggle in surprise. That explained some things. "I do not know what is wrong with you, but I can tell it is more than you just getting old."

Hoggle shifted uncomfortably in his chair before agreeing. "Fine you can do whatever you need. It looks like I ain't got a choice anyway."

Everyone was relieved. Felicia smiled at Morgana, "Great now do you have to do that green light trick again since he moved? Should we put him on the bed?"

Morgana raised her eyebrows at Felicia, "Trick?"

Suddenly Felicia became really embarrassed and started mumbling, "I mean whatever that was. Do you need to start over?"

"Yes I will have do that over again since he moved out of it, however I do not have the energy to do it today. We will have to wait until tomorrow morning at least."

Didymus suggested that they take Hoggle to the castle so Morgana would have more room to work with him. Jareth eventually agreed as long as Hoggle stayed on the bottom floor.

Morgana smiled at Jareth, "You have children?" Felicia and Jareth nodded both smiling proudly. Morgana switched back to her harsher voice. She preferred to sound like a proper witch if she was going to be called one. "Well then, I have an easy solution. Hoggle will stay here for two more days and he will have to wait a bit longer for me to attempt to treat him. I will go to the castle and put a protective spell on the twins. If they are not already affected by the plague then it will keep them well." Morgana began to check her bags and started cursing a bit, "It would be easier if I had enough supplies for protection spells for everyone but the ingredients are rare and I only have enough for two and a little extra which I might need for Hoggle."

It was decided. Jareth took Felicia and poofed away to get a room ready for Morgana. Valerie and Didymus decided they would stay with Hoggle until he was to go to the castle and Sarah went back to the aboveground promising to check back in. Morgana collected her belongings and was grateful that it was dark out. She was able to see perfectly with the night sky. She hopped on her broom and sped over the labyrinth in through a castle window.


	8. Protection Spells

**A/N Own Nothing. Someone show me some love :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8: Protection Spells**

Morgana slept in one of the many guest bedrooms in the castle. She was so exhausted from trying to figure out what was wrong with Hoggle that she didn't even dream. The bed was so comfortable that she was sure she slept in just because she didn't want to get out of it. A small knock on the door brought her to full awareness. She pushed the curtains that surrounded her and cursed when the bright morning light hit her. She hid back inside and whoever was at the door came in and closed the window curtains for her.

"It's alright; it is as dark as it's going to get in here." Morgana was sure that it was Felicia's voice so she got up and looked around. "It's nice to see you up. If you want to come down to the dining room lunch is just about ready. You can meet the kids too." Morgana nodded and waited until Felicia left to get herself dressed. She would have to have one of the goblins get her more clothes from her house.

Morgana was the last one to the table and she barely glanced at L.J. and Victoria. Right away Victoria was extremely interested in her. She switched seats so that she was sitting next to her and kept staring. Felicia noticed and scolded her, "It isn't polite to stare, Victoria."

Morgana looked over and both she and Victoria kept looking at each other. Felicia and Jareth had no clue what was going on at first until they heard L.J. laughing and Morgana answering unheard questions. "Yes. No. NO!" Morgana almost looked horrified for a second before looking at Felicia, "What have you been teaching your daughter about witches?"

Felicia was stunned for a few seconds, "You can hear her? She never speaks to me or Jareth. We only just found out that she could speak like that. She only talks in her head to L.J."  
Morgana laughed. Her laugh was very evil sounding and she knew it. "She can only speak in her mind to people that are able to hear it. I am fairly sure that L.J. cannot respond in his mind and so far neither can I."

Jareth looked very proud as he sat at the table smiling at his children. "What did she ask?"

Morgana just looked at Victoria who was staring at the table now. L.J. giggled reminding Felicia a lot of her nephew Jason. They both loved to make someone else embarrassed. "Vicky was asking Morgan is she was an evil witch and if she was going to turn us into toads or eat us." L.J. sat happily watching his sister turn red.

"Morgana, not Morgan." Morgana corrected L.J. He repeated her slowly and then went back to his lunch.

After lunch, Morgana followed the children up to the third floor. Felicia could hear L.J. laughing the whole way because Morgana kept complaining about all of the stairs in castle. After she helped the goblins clean up the table she followed them up the stairs. Jareth promised to check on Hoggle for her after tending to the labyrinth.

Felicia opened the door to the kid's playroom expecting more than she saw. Morgana had a cauldron set up and herbs were chopping themselves and throwing themselves in. Morgana and Victoria were sitting on the floor facing each other. A dim yellow light was coming from Morgana filling about half the room. Felicia noticed that Morgana must have shut the curtains in this room also. She noted that she should probably shut all the curtains in the castle to make her guest more comfortable.

Felicia expected L.J. to be sitting with Victoria and Morgana, but he was sitting on the inside edge of the light playing with a bunch of pebbles and rocks that Ludo had gave him. Felicia smiled to herself remembering how fascinated he was when Ludo called the rocks. He sat there pretending that he could do it too. His telekinesis was strong enough to move the pebbles and the smaller rocks. It wasn't the same but it was close enough.

She didn't have any clue how long this would take so she pulled up a chair and got herself comfortable figuring that it would most likely take a good deal of time and she was right. She was expecting some chanting or dramatic hand waving but Morgana sat very still and silent. A few hours later, the cauldron began to create a blue smoke that soon filled the entire room. Felicia was glad that at least something was happening. It made her very tired and soon she fell asleep.

When Morgana woke her up it was after midnight. "I need your help." Morgana had two cups fill with a blue liquid. "Force your children to drink this. It won't taste good but they need to drink it all." Felicia smelled it and she could tell why they didn't want to drink it. She eventually got L.J. to drink it with promises of ice cream and a visit to the dragons. One of the dragons just had a clutch of eggs that were due to hatch soon. Victoria was a bit more stubborn. She wanted to see the baby dragons and she wanted to keep one. Felicia couldn't promise that, but she did promise that she would ask the mother dragon. After hearing that, both kids down the liquid as quickly as they could.

"Is that all?" Felicia didn't want to rush things but she wanted to get Hoggle taken care of as quickly as possible.

Morgana nodded and leaned against a wall. Felicia noticed that she was pale and sweating a lot. "That spell will protect them from any harm. Since you were sitting in the smoke you might get a little immunity yourself. Not completely and I am not even sure that it will at all but I guess it is better than nothing."

Felicia smiled and told her children to go to bed. The smoke made them so tired that neither one of them complained. After they were gone Felicia turned to Morgana, "Thank you so much for helping us. Even if you can't fix it for everyone, I will never be able to repay you are keeping my children safe." Morgana just shrugged but didn't move.

Felicia wanted to offer her help back to her room but didn't want to hurt her pride. She debated on calling a goblin to get her broom or just a blanket and let her stay there. The few people who know her well know what she is like when she is trying to make a decision. She starts making little jerky movements and fidgets.

Morgana noticed and raised an eyebrow, "Are you having a seizure or something?" Felicia turned a little red and shook her head. "Hmm, well you might want to work on not fidgeting so much. It's not very queen-like."

Felicia laughed, "Well I am going to bed. Do you need… anything?"

Morgana shook her head and closed her eyes, "No, I will just stay here for awhile if you don't mind."

Felicia nodded and left the room. She was surprised how quickly she was able to fall asleep even though she slept through a lot of the day.


	9. Checking on Hoggle

**A/N Own Nothing. It took long enough to check to 100 hits, but yay anyway. Show some love!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 9: Checking on Hoggle**

Jareth left after lunch to fly over the labyrinth and check that it was still ok. He hoped Morgana would be able to protect his children and that nothing would go wrong. A big part of him wanted to stay there and make sure but he knew that there was nothing he would be able to do and most likely he would be more of a hindrance than anything.

When Jareth was sure that the labyrinth wasn't getting any worse that day he kept his promise to his wife and flew over to Hoggle's house. Sometimes he wondered why he cared, but his brain reminded him. _Your wife likes Hoghead. If she wants him to be alive then you will do all you can to keep him alive. _It was times like these that reminded him why he used to keep himself separate from everyone. Caring about people meant worrying about people which meant life became more complicated.

Jareth let himself in and found Valerie cleaning. She saw him and ran over to hug him, not because she was exceptionally happy to see him but because Didymus was still adamant about protecting the bridge and she wanted someone to comfort her. She shed a couple of worried tears on him but she didn't seem to notice. Jareth tensed up under her. He still did not like to be touched. He was getting better. He didn't mind if he actively went and touched someone but when it was the other way around he was really uncomfortable.

Valerie released him and gave him an update, "After you left, Hoggle just sat in his chair most of the night. When we finally convinced him to go back to his bed, he got up and collapsed halfway there. We got him into bed and he went almost straight to sleep and has been sleeping since. I think he has a fever but you have no thermometers down here and I don't know what's normal for dwarf." She took a deep breath when she was done and went back to cleaning to calm herself down.

Jareth just stood there uncomfortably for a bit and went into Hoggle's bedroom. Sarah was in there sitting on the bed again. She was crying a little and when she saw Jareth she did the same thing Valerie did: she hugged him. Jareth didn't tense under her though. He hugged her back and held her while she buried her head into his chest. He thought to himself _Reason number two why I want to keep Hogspit alive._

He felt a little bad for comforting Sarah. He knew that Felicia kept some kind of mental tally and always felt she didn't compare to her. He tried to tell her otherwise but it never worked. Felicia and Jareth didn't argue much at all but when they did it almost always ended with Felicia storming out telling him that he could have Sarah.

Jareth looked over at Hoggle and noticed that he did look a little worse than the day before. He was a bit paler and he breathing was a bit heavier than it should be for a sleeping dwarf. He frowned. He was hoping to take some good news back with him. "Pack up some of his things. We will bring him to the castle as soon as the children are safe."

Jareth left Hoggle's house and stopped by Bog of Eternal Stench. He really didn't know how Didymus could stand to be there. Didymus was standing guard as usual and bowed to Jareth as he came near. "Hello your majesty, what brings thee here?"

"Go and stay with Valerie. You are temporarily relieved of your duties here until such time that Valerie can refrain from grabbing me when I enter the room. That is the second time I had her tears on me because of you and it will not happened again."

Didymus nodded remembering how Valerie cried on Jareth saying that Didymus was being unfaithful or something. It turns out it was just a distraction so that Felicia could go to her first appointment when she was pregnant. "Of course your highness, I will return to her immediately." He called for his dog, Ambrosius, and started walking back.

Jareth stood there for a few minutes before deciding to head back to the castle. It wasn't often that he wondered if his happiness was worth all of the hassle it caused him. As he flew he reflected on the past fifteen years of his life. A lot had happened in those fifteen years. He was a different person, a different king even. He had never been so content with life. He could barely remember the last time he kicked a goblin. Yes, he decided, it was worth all the hassle and more.


	10. Checking on the Children

**A/N Own Nothing. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 10: Checking on the Children**

He swooped in through the window to find that Felicia was already sleeping. Even though it had been a long day he was not tired. He decided to check on the kids and headed towards their bedrooms. Morgana was walking out of the playroom, which was in between L.J. and Victoria's rooms, and gave him a nod from down the hallway. Jareth met up with her and asked about the spell.

"Is it done? Are the children safe?"

Morgana nodded, "Yes, they will be fine. Now how do I get back to my room?"

Jareth noticed that she looked very tired and poofed them both into her bedroom. She took a step back and looked around quickly, "Well now, that was fast. It won't help me tomorrow when I need to find my way around again, but I guess it will do for now." She nodded her thanks and moved to get ready for bed. Jareth left and went back to checking on the kids.

He went into L.J.'s room first. His room was very simply decorated. The walls were a pale green and the carpet was black. His bed was covered with several green blankets all strewn about. Jareth laughed at his son. He slept like his mother. His body was twisted in all directions and even though the bed was large enough for two adults, he seemed to use up the entire thing. Jareth took one of his blankets and covered him. He had to be careful when he walked since the floor was covered with rocks.

Jareth walked into Victoria's room next. Her room was more creative. The walls were painted in purple spirals and had ceramic vines flowing around the room. Her bed only had only one comforter that was a deep purple. All of her furniture was a dark wood with vines carved into them. He was fairly sure that Hoggle actually built and decorated them for her. He sighed. _Reason number 3 Hogwart must live. _Jareth looked over to the bed to find that Victoria wasn't in it.

Panic immediately set it. Where could she be this late at night? She knew better than to wander alone. He was just about to yell for a goblin to help him find her when he heard a little noise by the window. He looked over and squinted in the darkness. Victoria was sitting in a chair that was facing the window. She was turned around looking at him. Jareth breathed out in relief. He came over and sat in the other chair. He looked at her angrily. "Why are you out of your bed?"

Victoria looked up at him innocently. L.J. might have been a little intimidated, but Victoria wasn't. Jareth continued to glare angrily at his daughter. "I am waiting for an answer." She looked around mostly in the direction of L.J.'s room. She didn't want to speak and there wasn't a translator there for her. She looked panicked at the thought of having to actually speak. Finally Jareth relaxed. "Come on little one, into bed." He picked her up and tucked her in.

He sat on the bed for a minute before the door opened. L.J. came strolling in yawning, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding a teddy bear in the other. Jareth started to get annoyed now, "Jareth! What are you doing up?"

L.J. looked a little scared for a second. "Vicky was screaming at me. She says she was awake because she had a bad dream. She went to find you but you weren't home." He turned to Victoria, "Can I go back to bed now?" She smiled at him and nodded.

Jareth looked at his kids again feeling very proud. Only four years old and look at all they could do. L.J. left and went back to his room. Jareth moved next to his daughter, "Better now?" She nodded. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and left after she cuddled back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

Jareth gave one last peek into L.J.'s room to make sure he went back to sleep and finally went into his own room. He gave Felicia a little push off of his side of the bed and climbed in. He stared at the stars for a long time before falling asleep, but as always the night goes too fast and the morning sun was shining before he knew it.


	11. Finding Herbs

**A/N Own Nothing. Thanks Miss Anonymous. I love your review and to be honest it never even occurred to me to make Morgana and Jareth have a love history, Felicia has enough to be jealous of. :) **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11: Finding Herbs**

As soon as Jareth got up the next day he made arrangements for Hoggle to stay in a guest room close to Morgana's. Once the room was properly prepared he sent a few goblins to fetch Hoggle for him.

Felicia woke up earlier than she normally did. She smiled looking out of the window into the sky. She felt so rested. She hurriedly dressed and woke the children. They were also in a cheery mood. They played together while Felicia tried to get them dressed. She sent them downstairs to get some breakfast. Before she went down, she stopped at Morgana's door. She lightly tapped it, waited a few seconds, and called out that breakfast would be ready soon if she was interested. She thought she heard a groan, but decided to leave her alone. Felicia was sure that Morgana didn't get to sleep during the spell casting like they did.

Morgana heard the knock on the door and almost cried to herself. Morning already? She rolled over in bed wondering if she had the energy to get up. She spent so much the previous night. While deciding what she was going to do she fell back to sleep. That solved her problem easy enough.

Morgana was still asleep when Jareth came and banged at her door. Hoggle was waiting for her in his room and he wouldn't stop complaining. If Jareth had to hear him yell once more that he was fine he was going straight to the bottom of the bog. Morgana groaned again and tried to roll over but was in too much pain. Jareth walked in anyway demanding that she get started.

Morgan opened the bed curtains and glared at Jareth. "Look if you want this done right then you will have to wait until I fully recover."

Jareth was obviously in a bad mood this morning, "Do it now. Don't defy me."

Morgana slowly stood up and moved right in front of Jareth. "I said I can't."

Jareth's temper got the best of him and he quickly pulled the curtains open letting all the light shine in. Morgana yelled out and tried to run to the bed to hide herself but ended up falling to the floor. Once she managed to shield her eyes properly she glared at Jareth and with one flick of her hand she threw him into the wall. Seconds later Felicia and Valerie were at the door.

"What in the hell is going on?" Felicia looked around and ran to the curtains to shut them. "What are you two doing?"

"That woman refused to do the work we brought her for so I punished her."

Morgana managed to get back on her feet. "Tomorrow. I will be able to do it tomorrow. I don't have the power for it yet."

"You managed just fine when you threw me into the wall."

"Stop!" Valerie was in the middle of the room with her hands out of both of them.

Morgana looked down. "It doesn't matter anyway. Even if I could figure out what was wrong, I am out of supplies. We need to get a bunch of things and I don't trust your goblins to do it."

Felicia was glad everyone was calming down. "We can do that. Make a list of what you need and hopefully we can find pictures and we will split up and get it."

Morgana nodded and sat back on the bed. She summoned her bag to her and began to take stock of what she had. Jareth left the room to destroy something and Felicia helped her figure out what was needed.

It was mid-afternoon when everyone was ready to go picking herbs. Jareth was going to take L.J. with him and Felicia was taking Victoria. Morgana went with Ludo to get some of the more dangerous items and Valerie and Didymus were going to get a bunch that was in the same area. They all headed out hoping that hoping they would find what they needed.

Morgana and Ludo dealt with a few dragons, some orcs, and some fierys. Thankfully Ludo is strong and they were back in time for dinner. Jareth took a bit longer because he decided that it was not a very kingly task and instead played tag and hide-and-seek with L.J. Victoria took her herb picking seriously so that made it much easier on Felicia. Valerie and Didymus spent a little more time making out than they should have so they were a little late.

When everyone was finally back Jareth had the goblins serve dinner. Everyone was exhausted from all the walking. Everyone at the table was pretty quiet and Valerie and Didymus went home early. Jareth took the kids to bed and Morgana and Felicia went to check on Hoggle.

He was sitting up in his bed reading a book. He glanced up and glared at Morgana. "What do you want? I told you that I am fine."

Morgana just ignored him and sat on the bed. She looked him over very carefully. "Liar. Tell me everything that's wrong."

Felicia began to get worried and sat down on the bed too. "Please Hoggle, not just for you, but for everyone that might get better if she can do this. For me?" Felicia tried to act really sweet but wasn't girly enough to pulled it off.

Hoggle sighed. "Fine, fine. I am just really tired. I get lightheaded when I try to walk around. I sometimes get outta breath even though I'm just sittin' here. Are we done?"

Morgana tried to smile but was too busy concentrating. "Here for your cooperation I will give you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little locket she had with a ruby on the front. "I know you like shiny things."

Hoggle took it with his eyes wide. He was actually happy as he added it to his other jewels. "Well if you're gonna pay me for telling you I guess I will."

"Good, I will see you tomorrow and this time stay inside of the green light." Morgana left and went to head towards her room. Felicia heard her yell something about all the stairs and laughed.

Felicia gave Hoggle a kiss on the head and went to her own room. She hoped the next day would bring good things.


	12. Second Attempt

**A/N Own Nothing. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 12: Second Attempt**

Morgana woke up feeling much stronger. She was sure that she would at least be able to finish giving Hoggle an exam. She dressed and met up with everyone else at breakfast. Victoria still insisted on sitting next to her spending most of her time just looking at her. Finally Morgana turned to her and asked, "Am I really that interesting?" Victoria just smiled and put her hand on her hair. L.J. started laughing and Jareth, Felicia, and Morgana looked at her questioningly.

Victoria closed her eyes and concentrated. Her blonde hair turned into a dark black. Morgana looked at her surprised and almost happy that this little girl wanted to be like her. Jareth started sulking, "You look better when you look like me." Victoria laughed and changed L.J.'s hair to blonde. Until then they always thought he looked just like Felicia, but with that one little change he turned into a mini Jareth.

L.J. continued to laugh as he tried to look at his hair. Jareth's sulking stopped as he saw the resemblance and began to tease him. Morgana smiled at Victoria. "Well young witch, I have to see how the patient is doing."

Morgana got up and went to find Hoggle's room. She got lost a few times but eventually found it. Hoggle was awake and not happy. Morgana waved and took her position. Felicia followed in a few minutes later, "Will me talking to him bother you?" Morgana shook her head and the beam of light came from her palms once again.

Felicia sat on end of the bed, "Any better today?"

Hoggle continued to look unhappy, "No." His voice sounded hoarse today. Felicia went to get him a drink.

"Well it can't be any worse than yesterday. Can it?"

Hoggle shrugged, "It's too cold in this castle." Felicia thought it was actually a bit warm and she saw that Hoggle was sweating.

"What's a dwarf's normal body temperature?"

"I dunno. I don't think anyone does."

"Hmm, how are we supposed to know if you are running a fever if we don't know how hot you are supposed to be?"

"He is." Morgana's voice came out very mechanically. Her silver eyes were staring off in space. Felicia wondered what she was doing exactly. Jareth had never explained healing to her.

"How long have you lived in the labyrinth?" The question was actually for Morgana.

Morgana's eyes flickered from space to Felicia and back to space.

Hoggle answered for her, "A bit over a hundred years. She came from aboveground, wished herself away."

"Oh, why? Did you like fantasy books and things?" Felicia watched Morgana's scowl turn possibly harsher. She was worried that it was because of something she found in Hoggle.

Hoggle shrugged, "She never told me why. I don't think she ever told anybody."

Felicia kept mostly quiet for the rest of the time. She kept an eye on Morgana who continued to look more and more tired. The sky started to get dark when Morgana stopped and leaned on the bed shaking. Felicia got up and helped her to sit. "Were you able to finish this time?"

Morgana nodded and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. She was breathing hard. She laughed a bit, "Almost thought I wouldn't make it through." She looked at Hoggle; he was sleeping peacefully. "Well I am starving. Is it about time for dinner?"

Felicia grinned at her, "Sure. Uh, can you… do you need me to get your broom or something?"

"I can do it." Morgana whistled and in a few seconds her broom came straight to her. She mounted it and rode besides Felicia to the dining room.

Jareth and the kids were already waiting for them to eat. Victoria kept asking Morgana a bunch of questions that only she and L.J. could hear. Morgana was too tired to answer or argue with her so she mostly ignored any questions that required more than one word answers.

Felicia couldn't wait any longer to hear the news. "So, what's wrong with Hoggle? Is it the plague?"

Morgana thought for a minute. "I never seen anyone that definitely had the plague so I am not sure. But something is very wrong, something that will kill him if he doesn't get some kind of treatment."

Jareth was concerned now. He needed to know exactly what was happening to his kingdom. "So what do we do now?"

Morgana tried to chew as slowly as possible so that she could wait to answer. "I will make something to help him feel better. He has a high fever, he is having difficulty breathing, and he gets exhausted from just being awake. With luck, I can give him something to give him enough energy to stay alive until I can figure out how to properly cure him."


	13. Nightmares

**A/N Own Nothing**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 13: Nightmares**

Victoria was starting to really dislike being a telepath. She liked how she could talk to L.J. without anyone hearing her, but she didn't like how she couldn't control reading other people's minds. She would get stray thoughts, most of which were hard to understand. The absolute worst part was when she was asleep. She could see everyone's dreams. She had everyone's nightmares.

That night, for the third night in a row, someone in the castle was having a nightmare. Victoria twisted and turned in her bed as she tried to wake up, but the dream wouldn't stop. She started crying and tried to run but couldn't. She was so scared until she heard someone call her name.

"Victoria, Victoria. Wake up." Jareth was sitting at her bed, face full of worry, shaking his daughter to get her to stop. Slowly Victoria began to calm down. Her body stopped twitching, her tears slowed, and she stopped yelling.

Victoria sat up quickly with one last scream. She looked around and found her father sitting next to her. She immediately climbed up into his lap and cried into his chest, "Daddy, make the bad man go away!"

Jareth was stunned at hearing his daughter's voice. He held her tightly against his chest and rocked her. He got out some of his many crystals and began spinning them for her to make her smile. She calmed down a bit as she watched. A small knock at the door made Jareth almost drop them. Morgana walked in with a concerned look, "Your daughter has a powerful voice. Why all the screaming?"

Jareth smirked, "She will need to use that voice if she wants to be a powerful princess." Jareth looked down at Victoria trying to hint at her to speak more. "She had a nightmare."

Morgana nodded, "I thought that would be why." Morgana went though her robe pockets and pulled out a large rainbow colored potion. She handed it to Victoria. "Three nights in a row, huh? Take a small sip of this every night before bed and you won't have that dream anymore."

Victoria took a sip and smiled. She said something silently to Morgana who laughed, "I am glad you like peaches. It's one of the few potions I make with a fruity taste."

Jareth tucked Victoria back into bed and walked out with Morgana. They began to walk together to her bedroom. "What was that you gave her? Something to give her only good dreams?"

"No such potion." Morgana looked straight ahead as she talked. "No, it is a potion that will bind her magic for the night." Jareth looked confused so she continued to explain. "She never has dreams of her own. Each night she dreams someone else's dream and nightmares are more powerful."

Jareth thought about that while they walked. They stopped in front of Morgana's door. Suddenly Jareth got angry. To him that meant someone was hurting his little girl. "Who is having nightmares? I'll kick that goblin straight into the bog and ban him from the castle."

Morgana smirked. Even though Jareth was happily married, he couldn't help notice that when Morgana wasn't scowling she was exceptionally beautiful. "It's not a goblin. And are you going to ban every person who ever has a nightmare? I can't account for every bad dream, but the past three nights are mine. I made that potion yesterday when she told me about her dreams. I was really hoping it was a coincidence so I didn't give it to her right away." She opened the door to her room and waited to see if Jareth was going to yell or throw something at her. Instead he just nodded and left.

Jareth stopped back at Victoria's room and peeked in. She was sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but think how hard it must be for her at night. He had his share of nightmares and she must have experienced every one. Jareth decided he better look in on L.J. as well. Jareth laughed when he found him sprawled out with his head at the bottom on the bed.


	14. Pranks and Potions

**A/N I own nothing at all. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 14: Pranks and Potions**

L.J. woke up early the next morning. He knew that it was too early to get up for breakfast but he wanted to play. He didn't think any of the goblins would be up yet. He decided to get up and check to see if he could wake up Victoria.

Victoria was still asleep but L.J. was not quiet at all when he came into her room. She woke right up and smiled at him. L.J. got on the bed and they decided to play a prank on the witch. They woke up a few goblins and crept into her bedroom. It wasn't a very creative trick that they came up with. When she pulled back her curtain she would get a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her.

The goblins left after they set up the bucket and Victoria and L.J. hid waiting for Morgana to wake up. Around breakfast time, Felicia came into the room looking for them. They giggled and told her to be quiet. It was too late, they woke her up. L.J. pulled his mother down to hide with them. She looked confused but watched as Morgana started to pull the bed curtains open. She yelled out as the ice cold water fell on her head and back. She looked around, her eyes full of rage until she noticed the two children giggling. Felicia was trying to look shocked but she couldn't help having a small smile.

Morgana continued to glare at the kids, but they both knew that she wouldn't hurt them. "How did you know that I wouldn't melt?" She hurriedly wrapped a robe around herself to stay warm. "That was freezing! I will get you both back for that." She left the room to get herself cleaned up and they continued to laugh at her.

A few hours later Jareth knocked on Morgana's door. No one came down for breakfast; they were not in their bedrooms or in Hoggle's. He heard Felicia's voice and went in. The kids were dancing in front of a mirror while Felicia and Morgana were watching them. Felicia was enjoying herself, but Jareth couldn't see what was so special about it.

Victoria grabbed Jareth's hand and pulled him over to see. He watched her dance in front of it, but the reflection wasn't her. The woman in the mirror would have been in her mid-twenties if she was human. She had shoulder length black hair, blue green eyes, and was very tall. There was also a man about the same age. He looked almost exactly like Jareth except his face was softer and in a constant smile. He had dark brown eyes.

"What is this?" Jareth continued to look at it confused.

Felicia laughed at him. "Morgana enchanted the mirror. This is what the kids might look like when they are older."

Morgana sat there watching them slightly amused. "Alright you two, that is enough for now. I need to finish Hoggle's potion and figure out how to get back at you for drenching me."

Jareth suddenly noticed that the bed was soaked and there were ropes hanging off of the top. He smirked realizing what they must have done. Jareth took the kids to visit Ludo for a bit while Felicia went to help Morgana with the potion making. Felicia enjoyed having the witch around. She thought it was very interesting what all the herbs did and how they interacted. It was also nice to have another person to talk to.

Morgana set up her cauldron and had the goblins bring her in a long table to work with. Felicia watched with interest as she started pulling out everything she needed. Morgana also summoned a few books from Jareth's library and was reading them while herbs were cutting themselves. Morgana was talking to herself a bit while she read and threw things into her cauldron. After about a half hour she snapped her fingers causing it to light.

Felicia wanted to help, but wasn't sure if there was anything for her to do. The herbs she had laid out were all taken care of except one jar. She just assumed that it wasn't needed. It was the only one there that wasn't even opened. "Is there anything else you need?" She felt really out of place just standing there watching; she had been doing that a lot lately.

Items continued to fly around the room and it was a few minutes before Morgana had even noticed that Felicia spoke. "Hmm? Yes, I think I could use you in a few minutes." She continued to flip through some books. "Take that jar over there and chop a small handful like these other ones." She went to the cauldron and began to mumble some words over it.

Felicia picked up the jar and looked inside. She wanted to help, but she didn't know why Morgana would need her to chop herbs. All the other ones could do it themselves. "Your magic can't do these?" Morgana shook her head while continuing to chant. Felicia opened the jar and dumped a bit out.

The herb had a very different smell. It smelled nice to Felicia, but apparently not to Morgana. She had to quit her chanting because she couldn't stop sneezing once the jar was open. "Take it to the other side of the room!" Felicia gathered it up and went as far away as she could.

Once she was on the other side, Felicia was able to cut up the plant and not bother Morgana as much. "What is it?"

"Witchbane." Morgana threw in a few more items. "I can't be anywhere near it, which is sad because it's very useful. Now bring it over and throw it in." Morgana tried to stay as far away as possible until the herb was mixed in properly.

It wasn't much longer until the potion was done. Morgana asked the goblins to bring her a bunch of glass vials to store it in. The goblins brought her a bunch in all different shapes and sizes. She picked the best and Felicia began to fill them with the orange liquid. Morgana brought the first bottle she filled over to Hoggle and made him drink it.

"Ah! It's like drinking lava. How the hell is it so hot?" Hoggle tried to resist drinking anymore, but soon Morgana decided to magically restrain him and force him to drink it.

"You could freeze it and it will be like lava. But it should do the trick. Are you still cold?"

Hoggle shook his head. "No, now I'm just plain hot."

Morgana smirked. "Yup, at the very least you shouldn't be cold and it should open up your lungs a bit. You have to drink a bottle of this every morning. I hope we made enough to last through the whole thing."


	15. Hoggle's Feeling Better

**A/N Own nothing, did you really think I did?**

**Chapter 15: Hoggle's Feeling Better**

The next morning, Hoggle was able to join everyone for breakfast. Jareth was hoping that this would solve the whole problem. Felicia was asking him a bunch of question about how he felt. Victoria and L.J. kept glancing at each other as they waited for Morgana to join them.

Morgana was the last to the table and she looked horrible. Her eyes were red and swollen. She took her normal place besides Victoria and glared at both of the kids.

Felicia looked worried. "Oh please don't tell me you have it now."

Morgana shook her head. "Some little ones must have thought it would be funny to sneak into my room last night and leave the witchbane jar open on the dresser." She went back to glaring at the two. They smiled innocently back at her. Usually it took a lot less for her temper to snap, but for some reason she couldn't get angry at them.

Jareth and Felicia both started scolding them. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think about it when I was asking Jareth about witches last night. You're the first one I ever met. They must have been listening."

Morgana shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I will get revenge." She turned and smiled evilly at them. L.J. looked a little worried, but Victoria smiled right back at her. Morgana noticed Hoggle eating a big breakfast, "Hungry?"

Hoggle nodded, "I ain't had much in days and I needed something to cool down that lava liquid."

"Speaking of the potion," Jareth began, "Morgana, you will have to write down how you made that so we can give it to the other afflicted kingdoms. Also I will need you to make several more batches for the sick creatures of the labyrinth."

Morgana raised her eyebrows, "How much more? I don't mind giving it out, but just remember Jareth, that I make no guarantees that this liquid will cure anyone. I have treated Hoggle's symptoms, but that doesn't mean he is cured. I also don't know if this will even work on anyone else. I would suspect it wouldn't be of any use to a fiery or stone Gollum."

"Get to work on making as much as you can. I am getting more reports of illness in the labyrinth every day."

"Fine, I will need Felicia's help. I need some more dragon scales and witchbane. The nice fresh witchbane I had somehow exploded." Morgana glanced over at the kids again. She had to remember to ask one of the cleaning goblins to pick up all the remnants and the glass pieces. She was wondering what was wrong with her all night and when she found out she lost control. Of course that just made things worse.

"Can we see the dragons mommy? You promised we could."

Felicia nodded, "As long as you two behave yourselves. No more tricks on Morgana."

The kids got themselves ready and met up with Felicia and Morgana at the castle entrance. Felicia handed something to Morgana as they were getting ready to walk out. "They are sunglasses. I went aboveground and got a couple pair. They might help your eyes a bit."

Morgana looked at them for a few minutes a bit confused. Felicia showed her how they unfolded and put them on her. Morgana looked at around and smiled. "I think that will be a huge help."

They went outside and Morgana got on her broom. They decided to go for the witchbane first. As they walked the kids took turns riding with Morgana. They both thought the broom was the neatest thing in the world. Soon both kids were tired of walking and Felicia had to carry one.

"The witchbane should be a few yards away. I will stay here while you gather it." Morgana took L.J. from Felicia and waited while she filled a container up.

While they waited Victoria kept trying to get Morgana to do tricks on the broom. "Not while the two of you are on it." They immediately hopped off and sat on the ground waiting for her to do loops and dives. "Fine, I will do a couple quick loops. Don't get used to this. I am not a circus act."

Morgana sped off a bit away from them to pick up some speed. She held onto her hat while she went straight up and upside down. She dove down close to the ground and back up into a few more loops. She ended right in front of them

Felicia was heading back towards them as Morgana ended her little performance. The twins were clapping and laughing trying to get Morgana to do it again.

"I believe I said I wasn't a circus act. We have dragons to visit anyway."

They pretended to pout, but as soon as they started heading towards the dragon's cave they were happy again.


	16. A New Pet

**A/N I own Nothing**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 16: A New Pet**

It was another hour before they reached the caves where the new mother dragon lived. Felicia thanked the labyrinth for not letting her get lost. When the kids noticed how close they were they jumped off the broom and ran for the entrance. Felicia started running to keep up and Morgana nudged her broom a bit faster.

A sparkly green dragon came out to meet them. Dragons come in all sizes, but the ones that lived in the labyrinth were only a bit taller than an average human. Victoria waved as she ran and both gave her a big hug when they got close. They dragon carefully patted them on their heads and listened to them beg to see the new babies.

Felicia and Morgana walked up to the dragon and bowed deeply. It was a very bad idea to be rude to or piss off a dragon. Thankfully Felicia and the kids knew this one well. Felicia asked the dragon if she had any spare scales and explained that they would be used to cure the creatures of the labyrinth. The dragon nodded and motioned for her to go into the cave and pick up any that she could find.

"Morgana, will you watch the kids with the baby dragons while I go and collect dragon scales?"

Morgana nodded and they walked with the mother dragon to the nest. Sitting in the large nest was seven small dragons about the size of kittens. The twins ran over and jumped into the nest with them. The mother dragon watched closely as they started playing. The little dragons loved the kids as much as the kids loved them. Morgana even held one of the baby dragons for a little while.

L.J. picked up a deep blue hatchling. He brought her over to the mother dragon and held him up. "Mrs. Dragon, can this one come home with me? I will take real good care of him. He will sleep in my room and I can make him a rock mountain to rule. We'll be treasure hunters."

Victoria was petting a dark purple one at the time and came running over shaking her head. She held up the purple one and look at the dragon with her eyes wide. The dragon nuzzled both of the kids and the hatchlings.

"I think you might want to wait until your mother comes back. She might want to have a say in you bringing two hatchlings home."

L.J. and Victoria decided to name all seven babies while they waited for Felicia to return. They didn't have to wait very long. Felicia came out with a large basket full of different colored scales. "Did you need a certain color?"

Morgana shook her head. "Any color should work fine."

"Mommy!" L.J. ran over to her with his little dragon and Victoria followed with hers. "Can we keep this one mommy, please?" Victoria shook her head and held hers up.

Felicia laughed at her children and looked up at larger dragon. "Did you ask their mother?" They both nodded and the dragon bowed her head. "Alright, I guess we can keep the little blue guy." Victoria pouted a bit and held the purple one tightly. "I didn't hear anyone ask me if they could have the purple one."

Victoria looked at her mother for a few seconds thinking about it. Slowly she whispered, "Please?" Felicia gave her a big hug and nodded.

"I hope your father doesn't mind. You two will have to take care of them." They said their goodbyes and thanks to the mother dragon and began to head home. It was a little slower since they were bringing the potion supplies and dragons back but they made it a little after nightfall.

Jareth was waiting for them impatiently. He came over and grabbed each kid in an arm and threw them over his shoulders. They giggled at him and L.J. told him to put them down so they could show him what they got. He put them back down and they went to Felicia who was currently holding their new pets.

They brought the hatchlings over to Jareth. He looked at them in surprise. "Why did you bring dragons home with you?"

L.J. hugged his dragon, "Mrs. Dragon said we could bring them home with us. This one's name is Jareth number three, but I call him Jay." Felicia laughed when she heard that. Like father, like son. Jareth was still staring at them pretending to look happy. "Vicky's is a girl. She named it Stars."

Jareth nodded and Felicia told them to take the dragons to the back gardens. "Ask a couple of goblins to help you build them a little house for them." The twins excitedly started running to the gardens their new pets eagerly following behind.

"You let them bring dragons home?" Jareth was starting to speak slowly, a sure sign that he was getting angry.

Morgana's eyes widened. "Well goodnight kids; I need to get started grinding these scales." She quickly took the basket from Felicia and flew off.

"I told them that I would ask the dragons if they could have a hatchling if they drank all of the protective spell potion." Felicia crossed her arms and glared at Jareth.

"You didn't think to even mention it to me. And that was not one hatchling. That was two. Do you know what kind of damage they will do?"

"Jareth, don't you think you are being a bit ridiculous. You told me yourself that you used to want a dragon."

Jareth grabbed Felicia's shoulders and she cried out. Sometimes he could scare her. "Dragons breathe fire. It is not a safe pet for my children."

"Jareth you worry too much. They are just babies now. Morgana even told me that they wouldn't be able to breathe fire until they are much older and by then they should be properly trained."

"They have sharp teeth. The twins could really get hurt. They are disgusting creatures."

"I think you are just grasping at straws now. Their teeth are no sharper than a dog's and they can't be worse than the goblins." Felicia stopped yelling and hugged Jareth. "I'm sorry. You are right. I should have told you. I forgot until we saw them and then I couldn't go back on my promise. Don't worry about the twins, they can handle themselves. The hatchlings act like little puppies anyway."

Jareth looked away for a minute and started staring at something. Felicia turned to look but Jareth held her back. He spoke really slowly. "You will take them back. I do not want a dragon here."

Felicia got out of his grasp. "If you want to take them back, then you do it. I will not break their hearts." She turned quickly before Jareth could stop her to see the one and only Sarah walking towards them. "If she gave them dragon hatchlings you wouldn't be acting like this." She turned and walked away before Jareth could reply.

Jareth was pissed now but he had to admit to himself, as he threw a few crystals, that Felicia was probably right. He knew he was being too overprotective of his children just like his parents when they wouldn't let him have a hatchling. He also knew that as much as he loved Felicia, Sarah would always be special to him. Felicia knew that and tried to accept it, but couldn't seem to understand that she knew all the sides to Jareth and Sarah would only know one.

Jareth let Sarah into the castle and gave her directions to Hoggle's room and then went to see how the kids were doing with their pets. He was surprised to see the goblins were doing a decent job of making little houses for them. They were almost like dog houses but made of stone.

Both kids were play tag with their dragons and having a lot of fun. The blue dragon had the personality of a small hyper puppy and would fly into L.J.'s arms occasionally knocking him over. Jareth almost went over to pull the dragon off until he heard his son laughing and saw him push the hatchling off himself. They might be small, but they were strong.

Stars was much calmer. Victoria was having more fun trying to train her to follow. The goblins brought her a bunch of meat to use as treats. Jareth smiled as he watched both of his children have fun. Then he was pissed again because he knew that he was wrong. He only ever apologized to Felicia once and he was not going to repeat it. He called the kids over and took them to their rooms. Both of them got pillows to make little beds for their dragons and happily went to sleep.


	17. Confrontations

**Chapter 17: Confrontations**

Morgana found Felicia in Hoggle's room the next afternoon. She was getting started on chopping up the witchbane they collected the previous day. Morgana walked in the room and quickly ran back out as fast as she was able. "Can you put that away so I can start the potion?" She heard Felicia putting the herb into a jar and called when it was safe to come back in.

Morgana pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out of her pockets. "We need to keep a record of everything we use and everything I say and whatever else they need."

Felicia took the parchment and nodded. "Just tell me what you are doing and I will write it down."

Morgana began the potion making process calling out how much of what she was putting in. She had a few cauldrons going at the same time so that she could make enough for everyone in less time. The bits of witchbane still on the table were annoying but not terrible. "Alright now comes the actual chanting part. Pull up the chair and write down every word I say. I will try to slow it down for you." Felicia nodded and got closer and ready to write. Morgana began the incantation slowly stopping only a few times to sneeze.

"Do I write that in?" Felicia asked teasingly. Morgana rolled her eyes at her and continued. By the time they were done Felicia's hand hurt and Morgana was complaining that she was starved. Hoggle came in with Sarah while they were filling vials.

"Do you need any help?" Sarah picked up one of the filled vials and looked at the strange liquid.

Morgana nodded. "Start filling them if you want." Morgana wanted to get this done quickly and was happy to have an extra hand. She couldn't help notice that Felicia suddenly got quiet and didn't look up after Sarah came in. She glanced back and forth between the two girls. She was really starting to like Felicia and so was curious as to what was going on.

"Am I doing this right?" Sarah looked concerned. Morgana nodded after glancing over at her. "Ok, is something wrong then? You look a little angry at something." Morgana raised an eyebrow at her a bit confused.

Felicia started laughing quietly. "She always looks like that. Well not always, but most of the time." Morgana looked at her scowling self in the mirror.

"I look like a witch. A witch shouldn't look like a smiling idiot." No one had any comment so they just continued to fill all of the vials.

When they were done, Felicia invited Sarah to stay for dinner. She wasn't happy that she accepted, but she refused to be a rude hostess. Sarah sat next to Jareth and began talking about a bunch of different things while Felicia stared at her food. Jareth as usual was entranced by Sarah and blocked out almost everything else.

L.J. and Victoria didn't notice the love triangle but both of them decided that they wanted to play a trick on Sarah. She hadn't seen their hatchlings under the table. In fact, no one noticed them slipping food to their new pets. Victoria threw some food right under the table in between Sarah's feet. The two hatchlings ran over to fight over it, stepping on her in the process. She jumped up and screamed when she felt it.

The twins laughed and the two baby dragons ran to them. Sarah had scared them. They cuddled their dragons until they calmed down and Sarah slowly sat back in her seat. Jareth looked at the kids disapprovingly and Felicia kept her head down as she giggled to herself. Morgana didn't even try to hide the smirk thankful that they didn't do it to her.

Hoggle didn't seem to have much of a reaction to the whole thing. He was confused for most of it until he saw the little dragons and then laughed a bit with the kids. He went back to eating but didn't seem totally there.

After dinner Morgana, Felicia, Sarah and Hoggle went back to Hoggle's room. Morgana wanted to do a quick exam to see if she could still sense something wrong. Hoggle didn't complain once. He got into bed and waited for her to start.

"How have you been over the past couple days?" Sarah sat on the end of the bed watching Morgana scan Hoggle with the green light.

Hoggle shrugged, "Alright." His voice seemed far away. Sarah and Felicia noticed that he wasn't looking at either of them but instead staring off.

Felicia waved a hand in front of him, but it didn't seem to faze him. "Morgana, is something wrong here? Is this a side effect?"

Morgana's eyes looked concerned but she didn't answer. Sarah started pacing as she waited for her results. When she was done they looked at her for answers. "He isn't any better. However, on the bright side, he isn't any worse. I think we should make him stay in bed a few days."

They left Hoggle's room to let him sleep. Sarah wasn't happy with Morgana's answer and as soon as they left the room she told her so. "That's all you're going to do is make him stay in bed."

Morgana's eyes narrowed at her. "Right now that is all I can think of. If you have a better idea, let's hear it."

"Give him a new potion that will make him better."

"Why didn't I think of that? Come to think of it, why didn't all the other healers that are much more advanced than I am think of that?" Morgana began grinding her teeth to keep herself in line. Felicia stood next to her but didn't say anything.

"Go brew up something. You have to be able to help. You are the healer here, think of something." Sarah got really close to Morgana. For a minute Felicia thought they might actually fight. An actual fight Sarah could easily win. However, one flick of Morgana's magic and Sarah would be flying over the bog.

Morgana was a second from losing her temper before Felicia stepped in. "Sarah, she isn't a healer. None of the healers have been able to solve it. She is doing the best she can. At the very least she bought us more time. The potion she did make will be distributed to all of the sick and everyone will have more time."

Sarah screamed in frustration and ran out of the room. Morgana looked away from Felicia. She knew that Morgana was upset that she couldn't fix it and Sarah's words just made it worse. After Morgana and Felicia loaded all the newly filled bottles into boxes for the goblins to give out, Felicia headed towards the library in hopes of finding Jareth. Morgana slowly started making her way towards her room.


	18. Betrayal

**A/N Own Nothing at All. I was worried no one liked the story, thanks for the new review.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 18: Betrayal **

Jareth was in the library sifting through parchments with details of the plague in all the different areas of the underground. His concentration broke as he heard loud footsteps running towards him. He looked up expecting to see Felicia, but instead it was Sarah. She ran over to him and grabbed him at the waist, kneeled on the floor and cried into him. He hugged her while rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair and tried to listen to what was wrong.

He didn't get all of it, but he got the idea. He understood that she was unhappy with Morgana and worried about Hoggle. He continued to hold her and pulled her onto his lap.

"I broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago." Sarah said as she laid her head onto his shoulder.

Jareth didn't say anything. He continued to hold her and planned on being there until she got out whatever was bothering her.

Sarah started fiddling with his medallion while she continued to talk. "He just wasn't the man I always dreamed of. I didn't realize until it was too late what I was really looking for."

"What was that?"

"You. You were the man I always dreamed of. I want my prince charming. Nothing has been good enough for me aboveground. I want my fairytale."

Jareth sighed. _Why couldn't she have figured this out years ago, before I met Felicia? Felicia makes me happy and only occasionally drives me insane. _"Sarah, I am married now."

Sarah got back on her knees and looked up at Jareth. "It doesn't matter. I love you. You are the goblin king. Reorder time. Take me back so that I can make the right choice. You do have power over me." Jareth looked at her sadly. How long he had waited to hear those words and now they wouldn't change anything.

Sarah's eyes filled back up with tears and she jumped up and kissed Jareth. She pulled him in closer and forced her tongue into his mouth. He was stunned at first and was enjoying it. He kissed her back wondering what it would have been like if she realized she loved him when he first offered her all of her dreams. Would he be as happy as he is now with Felicia and their children?

Jareth finally came to his senses and pulled back. He would have to let Sarah down gently. Things were different now and they couldn't be together. Before he got a chance to say anything he noticed someone standing in the doorway. He looked over Sarah's shoulder to see Felicia. Her arms were crossed, her body was trembling, she was not crying but her eyes were full of hurt. As soon as their eyes met she turned and walked away.

Jareth quickly turned back to Sarah, "I won't reorder time. I was happy and if Felicia will forgive me then I will be happy again. You have to go back aboveground now."

Jareth ran after Felicia and found she had locked the bedroom door. He tried to poof himself in but he couldn't poof. Morgana walked up beside him. "Don't try flying through the windows either. You will hit glass." She walked up to the door and walked right through it.

Morgana sat on the bed as Felicia was screaming into a pillow. She felt really uncomfortable but tried to say some comforting words. They came out really awkwardly but seemed to help.

"You're really bad at this." Felicia sat up and looked at Morgana.

"I never had any practice. People only come to me for a potion not for sympathy."

Felicia scooted closer to Morgana, "Well what about when you were human? Did you ever have any boyfriend problems or have any girlfriends with boyfriend problems."

"No. I never had any boyfriends, nor did I have girlfriends to solve problems for."

"Maybe you're lucky. Men are nothing but trouble and women aren't any better. Thanks for coming in and for the quick spell casting. I am glad you are so slow that I met up with you before you got to your room."

"Hmm, I'll try to ignore that comment. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Are you sure he was actively kissing her?"

"It sure as hell looked like it."

"Well I never had a kiss. If he is giving out free ones maybe I'll have a go."

Felicia threw a pillow at her and tried not to laugh. "This is serious. He cheated on me." She leaned on Morgana and started crying. Morgana sat there and tried to look away.

"Uh, Felicia, I believe you are leaking on me." Felicia just continued and didn't move. "I am a wicked witch remember. I might melt." Still nothing. Morgana sighed and just sat there until Felicia eventually fell asleep. Morgana put her on her back and threw a blanket over her. She walked out of the room the same way she came in. Jareth was still outside of the door.

Morgana looked at him. "How well can you hear through that door."

"Through the door I cannot hear at all, but you neglected stopping my crystals from allowing me to see into the room." Jareth was holding a crystal and currently was watching Felicia sleep.

"Oh well, what can you expect? I was in a hurry. I remember now why I like living alone. There is a lot less drama, sure the conversation is much better, but I can do without all the extra hassle." Morgana started the walk again to her bedroom, leaving Jareth to sit by himself.


	19. Kitten

**A/N Own Nothing at All. all4grandtheftauto you made my day. Thanks for the review**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 19: Kitten**

Felicia tried to wait as long as possible before leaving her bedroom the next morning. Jareth was waiting outside the door still. She ignored him and walked right past. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Please wait and listen to me. It wasn't what it looked like."

Felicia balled up her fist and punched him with all she had right in the face. With any luck, he would have a black eye. "Don't touch me. To me it looked like you were kissing her." She pulled her arm back and continued down the hall. She packed up some of the twins clothes and told them that they were going to spend a couple of days with Valerie. They got excited. Spending time with Valerie meant spending time with Ludo. They got their dragons and left with their mother.

Jareth did get a black eye from the punch. It started forming almost immediately. He found himself knocking on Morgana's door hoping she could fix it for him. Morgana let him in and smirked when she saw him.

"She got you good. You deserved it too."

"I didn't want Sarah to kiss me. I stopped her."

"How long did it take you to stop her?" Morgana started mixing some things into a lumpy paste.

Jareth thought about it. He really didn't know how long they were kissing for. He suddenly felt guilty. He should have pulled back the second she kissed him not a minute or two later. Suddenly the pain on his eye and cheek felt worse as Morgana put something on it.

"What the hell is this?"

"It will heal your bruise. I refuse to use normal magic to heal if I don't have to. I would rather make something, it takes less energy."

Jareth left to go and sulk in his throne room. Morgana went to check on Hoggle and try something new to cure him. Felicia didn't come back until late that night. She went straight to her bedroom and locked the door grateful that Morgana's spell was still holding and Jareth couldn't get in while she was there.

Jareth kept his vigil outside the door. He was worried that Felicia would return to the aboveground and leave him. He kept his crystal out and saw her curled up on their bed. She was actually on her side and not sprawled out all over the place. He didn't know what to do to make it up to her. Before dawn came he had one small idea. It wouldn't fix it, but it might get her talking to him again.

Felicia rolled over in bed to see the sunshine coming through the window. She looked down and saw a little black ball of fur walk up to her and give her a little lick on the nose. Felicia rubbed her eyes to clear them and saw that the little ball of fur was a tiny black kitten. It had a green collar with silver stars on it and a note. Felicia cuddled the kitten while she read the note. _I love you. Please talk to me._

Felicia smiled as she took a hair ribbon out of her drawer. She pulled it around for the kitten to chase while she thought about it. Jareth hated cats. Felicia had mentioned to him years ago about wanting a kitten and he claimed that he would never let one in his castle. Jareth wasn't really an animal lover. She had told him before that buying her things would not work, but she really did like the kitten.

She got herself dressed and brought the kitten with her to the kitchen to find it something to eat. After breakfast she went for a walk in the gardens and found Morgana sunbathing by one of the ponds. She had on a pair of her new sunglasses and a spell book in her hands.

"Where did the cat come from?" Morgana asked as she saw Felicia.

"I think Jareth gave it to me as an apology." She sat down next to Morgana and looked at the book she was reading. "Figure anything out?"

Morgana shook her head and slammed the book shut. "I can find similar things, but it's never close enough. It could be dangerous if I give him the wrong potion especially mixing it with the one he's already taking."

Felicia and Morgana chatted for a little while longer until a large shadow come up from behind them. Felicia turned to see Jareth standing behind her. "What did you name her?"

Felicia turned back and continued her conversation with Morgana acting as if Jareth wasn't even there. Morgana tried not to look at Jareth but couldn't help steal a few glances at the sulking Goblin King. Eventually Morgana decided that she better get back to work making potions and left Felicia and Jareth alone.

Jareth sat besides Felicia. He looked like he hadn't slept or ate in days. "Felicia, will you talk to me?" Felicia looked away but didn't say anything. Jareth continued, "She came into the room crying about Hoghead and then kissed me. I pushed her away."

"It took you long enough to push her away. You were making out with her for at least two full minutes. And I told you before that buying me things doesn't get my forgiveness."

Jareth looked down and picked up Felicia's hand. "I admit that I enjoyed it a bit. She was at one time all I ever wanted."

Felicia looked at him. "What do you want now?"

Jareth smirked and scooted closer to her. "I want to spend my entire life making you happy."

Felicia sighed and got up. "I don't know Jareth. How can I be sure? I trusted you and you turned my worst nightmares into reality. I need some time alone." She started walking away and Jareth began to follow.

"Felicia?" Jareth suddenly sounded strange. Felicia turned just in time to see him fall to his knees. She ran over to him.

"What?"

Jareth looked around strangely and then collapsed. Felicia knelt down and felt his forehead. He was feverish and he wasn't moving. "Morgana!!" Felicia began to scream for help. Something was very wrong.


	20. Jareth has the Plague

**A/N Own Nothing at All**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 20: Jareth has the Plague**

Morgana heard a scream coming from the area she had just left. She turned quickly on her broom and went back as fast as it would take her. She saw Jareth on the ground and Felicia crying over him. "How hard did you hit him this time?"

Felicia ran to Morgana and grabbed one of her arms trying to pull her closer. "I didn't hit him. He just collapsed"

Morgana inspected him and then got back on her broom. "Get on. I can't levitate him all the way to the castle very easily but we can carry him on the broom." Felicia took a few minutes to steady herself and Morgana twitched her hand causing Jareth's body to float to their laps. Once they had a good grip on him, Morgana headed in the direction of their bedroom window.

They laid Jareth on the bed and Morgana started examining him with the green light. Felicia held onto his hand and kept trying to wake him up. Hours passed and Jareth didn't even move. The light from Morgana's palm eventually faded as she leaned back against a wall.

Felicia looked at her waiting for an explanation. "Is he going to be alright?"

Morgana shook her head. "We need to get him to wake up to take the potion. I hope this works." Morgana raised her hands in the air, "If something happens make sure that Jareth drinks the potion." Felicia nodded as Morgana began to concentrate.

A storm began to form around the castle and it felt like there was electricity flowing through the room. Morgana began mumbling words and concentrating on Jareth. It was making her so tired, especially after the exam. She found a sparkle in her mind and mentally pulled at it. Then she was pulled into the darkness.

Felicia watched as Morgana collapsed at the same time that Jareth woke up. Felicia had the potion ready. "Jareth, drink this." She held it up to his mouth and slowly he was able to drink it all.

Jareth slowly became more aware of his surroundings. He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered talking to Felicia and her walking away. He went to go after her when the world started spinning. Then he woke up in his bedroom. "What's going on?" The words came out raspy and he tried to sit up but the room began to spin so he put his head back down.

Felicia hugged him tightly. "You blacked out in the gardens. Morgana helped me get you into the room and wake you up but now she is passed out." Felicia glanced down at Morgana lying on the floor.

For a moment Jareth almost panicked. He wouldn't allow himself to outwardly show it but he was afraid. What would happen if he had the plague? What would Felicia and the children do? Would the labyrinth be safe? What if he died before Felicia forgave him?

Jareth held onto Felicia's hand and she began to smile. He looked confused for a minute until she said, "You shouldn't get yourself sick so that I play nursemaid. I believe I told you that before too. Remember when you sat in the rain all night because I was mad at you." Felicia continued to tease him and Jareth just smirked at her. He didn't need to apologize again and Felicia didn't need to tell him that he was forgiven. There were more important things going on right now.

Jareth drifted back to sleep and Felicia called some goblins to carry Morgana to her room. She ran down to Hoggle's room to get some more potions but there was only enough for a couple days now that there were two sick patients. Felicia spent the night in Morgana's room. She didn't want to disturb Jareth.

The labyrinth had a different feel the next morning. The stones turned gray and the flowers began to wilt. Felicia looked out the window feeling overcome with sadness. Morgana was starting to wake up and Felicia would have to help her make more potions.

Morgana sat up in bed looking like she didn't even sleep. She shook her head at Felicia, "Not yet. I want to try something different. It's a long shot but I want to try some normal healing. I'm sure everyone has already tried it, but it's the last idea I have." Felicia nodded not really sure what that meant but she trusted Morgana to do her best. She was expecting her to go right then, but Morgana fell back to sleep and didn't wake up until the next day.

While Morgana slept Felicia made sure that the two patients got their medicine. She went into Hoggle's room first. He was reading something or at least she thought he was but he was really staring right though the book. "Hoggle? How are you today?" Hoggle looked at her but didn't answer. She felt like she was talking to a child. He pouted when she gave him the potion but thankfully he drank it.

Next stop was Jareth's room. Jareth was covered in sweat and his face was almost pure white. Felicia hurried and tried to wake him up. He didn't really wake up but she was able to get him to drink anyway. After he drank the potion he started mumbling, mostly he said her name. She gave him a kiss and left the room. She really didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to think of him like that.


	21. Old School Healing

**A/N Own Nothing at All**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 21: Old School Healing**

Morgana was stronger the following day and headed down into Hoggle's room. They gave Jareth the last bottle of potion they had so Felicia was sent out with a list to get some more supplies. Morgana drew a bunch of markings on the floor and the walls and started chanting.

Felicia watched Morgana for a few minutes before leaving to collect herbs. She wanted to see everything, but she had a job to do. Morgana stood in Hoggle's room feeling a bit nervous. This is the kind of healing magic she really hated. She wasn't strong enough in that field to be very effective, but she wanted to give it a try.

If Felicia was watching she wouldn't have seen much. Most of what goes on is inside of Morgana's mind. Her arms were out over Hoggle and occasionally wind whipped around the room or the markings would glow, but there really wasn't much else to see. In her mind, Morgana saw darkness and spots. Her goal was to cleanse the spots.

She didn't know how long she was standing there but suddenly it started working. The spots began to disappear from her mind. Her new problem was where the spots where going. She didn't realize until it was too late that every spot she pulled from Hoggle went into her instead. She finished and looked around to find Felicia had returned from her task and was watching with interest.

"What happened? Did it work?" Felicia looked back and forth from Morgana to Hoggle and waited for an answer. Hoggle woke up and stretched.

"I think that last potion hit the spot. I feel just about normal again." Hoggle was slowly trying to get out of bed and test his new theory. He walked around. "No dizziness, I'm cured!"

Felicia cheered and hugged him and spun him around. It worked. Now Morgana could repeat it and cure Jareth and everyone else in the land. Felicia looked over at Morgana who was sitting on the bed now looking straight at the floor. "Isn't this great? You did it." She gave Morgana a hug and pulled back quickly suddenly concerned.

Morgana was usually tired, pale and sometimes sweating after a long spell. When Felicia gave her a hug she found that Morgana was shivering. It wasn't like a tired shaking, she was actually cold. "Morgana?"

Morgana kept her eyes down. "It worked, but not the way I expected." She stood up and walked out of the room. Felicia followed her to her bedroom and then inside.

"What happened?"

Morgana sat on her bead with her head in her hands. "I took it from him, instead of healing him." She fell back on the bed and passed out.

Felicia began to scream at her. "Morgana!! Morgana, no you can't do this. Wake up! Wake up!"

Morgana stirred a bit and cracked open an eye. "I can't."

"Help me make more potions and then you can take it."

"I can't." With that Morgana fell back to sleep.

Felicia ended up staying up all night trying to recreate the potion that she and Morgana had made before. She had all the ingredients and the recipe that she had written down, but it didn't come out the same. The liquid looked like ice instead of lava. She took two bottles of it upstairs anyway and decided to give it a try.

Jareth was awake, but still couldn't sit up. Felicia ran in and jumped on the bed. Jareth looked at her with worry seeing the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong now?"

Felicia cried onto him and told him everything. "Hoggle is cured, but Morgana has the plague now and I can't recreate the potion. I tried and got a blue one instead of orange."

Jareth patted her on the head. "Of course you can't recreate the potion love. You don't have any magic down here." He looked at the potion and drank it anyway. "I hope this doesn't kill me, but I guess if we have nothing else…" He fell back to sleep and Felicia cried herself to sleep on top of him.


	22. Ice Blue Potions

**A/N Own Nothing at All**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 22: Ice Blue Potions**

When Jareth woke up he felt good. Actually he felt better than good. He sat up and looked around. He took out a few crystal balls easily and spun them and he leaned back. Did the non magical potion work? Well it wasn't completely non magical, but it lacked the normal magic used to make it. Jareth woke up Felicia and hugged her tightly.

Felicia realized that he was feeling better and squealed in joy. "It worked? My potion works?" Jareth nodded and she ran to Morgana's room.

She burst open the bedroom and shook Morgana until she woke up. "Drink this. It's your potion but different because I made it."

Morgana opened her eyes long enough to glare at Felicia. "I can't drink that."

"Drink it. It cured Jareth."

"Did you add the witchbane?" Felicia nodded. "Then I can't drink it."

"Well the plague will kill you if you don't so drink it anyway." Felicia and Jareth forced the ice blue liquid down Morgana's throat. She coughed a bunch of times and gagged. Like Jareth, she fell right to sleep. Only difference is, she didn't wake up the next morning, or the morning after that.

Felicia brought the children back home and checked on Morgana every morning. She tried to wake her but Morgana didn't even twitch. Her breathing was slowing down and she felt colder every day.

On the fourth morning Victoria and L.J. snuck into Morgana's room. Felicia and Jareth told them that they were not allowed in, but being children they didn't really listen.

L.J. sat on the bed and watched his sister touch Morgana's forehead. "Can you find her?" Victoria sat and concentrated hard. Her hair, the bed, and Morgana's hair began to change to random colors while Victoria tried to find what she was looking for. "So she is stuck inside her head?" Victoria nodded.

She continued to concentrate until Morgana's eyes suddenly opened and her face was in shock. She turned to Victoria and stared at her confused. "You saved me?" Victoria and L.J. smiled and nodded. Morgana slowly stood up and suddenly felt the need to be sick. She ran to the powder room and the kids tried to ignore the noises they heard.

Jareth heard the commotion and opened the door. "Where is Morgana?" The twins pointed at Morgana who was coming out looking sick.

Morgana smirked at Jareth. "Who do I have to zap to get some toast?"

Jareth smirked back and carried her down to the dining room. Felicia was already there and jumped up and hugged her. "You woke up. That's great!"

Morgana nodded. "Your daughter did it. Although I feel like shit."

Over the next week Felicia tended to Morgana's every need, which Morgana hated and made sure that Felicia was completely aware of that. The ice blue potion had been distributed and everyone was doing much better.

When Morgana felt well enough to travel she packed up her stuff and got ready to leave. Felicia was devastated. Morgana was becoming one of her best friends and she felt closer to her than she ever did to Valerie. "Stay here at the castle."

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "You actually want me around during a non crisis?" Felicia nodded and Morgana smiled. She put on her sunglasses and looked outside. "I am only a broom ride away. You have a mirror, just call." She hopped on her broom and flew away. L.J. and Victoria were standing there waving and Jareth was watching from the throne room window. Things were looking up for now.

**The End.**

**A/N So what did everyone think? This ended up being nothing that I originally intended, especially since I originally didn't intend for this story to be used for a sequel.**


End file.
